Brotherly Love
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - What if Jarrod and Casey turned out to be brothers?How would they handle it? Would they try and destroy one another?
1. Chapter 1

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape or form.**

Brotherly Love

--

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood. His eyes closed. Aware of the presence that surrounded him. That presence was a group of his own Rin Shi warriors. They all leapt to attack him at once, but he warded them off with surprising ease. Surprising because he was way outnumbered. Then Camille entered the room.

"Dai shi?" She stated, a bit of worry in her voice. Dai Shi halted his training.

"What is it, Camille. I'm busy." Dai Shi said coldly.

"Well… it looks like Eelvil is not holding up against the rangers. It looks like another failure." Camille said as she starred at the floor in shame. Then she heard Dai Shi scoff.

"Typical. Your monsters grow more useless by the day. It looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands." Dai Shi sneered.

"What's your plan?" Camille said, but was abruptly cut off by Dai Shi.

"SILENCE!" Dai Shi roared. "Leave me, I have training to attend to, I'll call you if things get rocky." He added.

With a bow, Camille left Dai Shi's quarters. Then Dai Shi let out a roar so intense, that it took out most of the Rin Shi that surrounded him.

"Why must I fail against the rangers time and time again!?" He cried, clenching his fists so tight that they almost vanished. He began to strike blows at the few remaining Rin Shi, and as he did he flashed back.

"_I beat you once, I can do it again."_

He heard that voice so clear in his mind that he grew angrier. Then he thought:

"_Now whose the top cat?"_

All of these memories gave Dai Shi the strength to beat all of the remaining Rin Shi. The voice that caused all of this was his main rival—The Red Ranger.

Through all of Dai Shi's anger, he paused. He had had an idea. An idea so bright you could practically see the light bulb above his head.

"That's it…" He said with a hiss. "I take down the Red Ranger, and the others will be left without a leader. And if they have no leader…that leaves them vulnerable." He continued as he grinned an evil grin.

Suddenly, a chill went through the room. Three feet from Dai Shi, an aura appeared, and from that aura emerged Master Mao. Dai Shi's eyes grew wide.

"Master Mao?" Dai Shi said in utter shock.

"Jarrod, you can't go through with this plan; And you know why." Mao said looking at Dai Shi so sternly, it felt like it went right through him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

In Ocean Bluff, our colorful rangers were in the ruins of the city, each in their own Megazord. Casey, Lily and Theo in the Jungle Pride MegaZord, RJ in his Wolf Megazord, and Dominic in his own Rhino Megazord.

The three Megazords stood before the monster known as Eelvil. A monster that looked like a giant grey eel, with blue lights of electricity flickering around him.

"C'mon guys we can take this dude!" The Red Ranger called out.

"Right on!!" The others yelled in unison.

"Ready?" The Red Ranger said, looking at his blue and yellow companions.

"You know it!" The Blue Ranger responded.

"On your call!!" The Yellow Ranger added.

"FURY FISTS!!" The primary colored rangers yelled, all spinning their arms about, which caused their Megazord to do the same.

"SPIN FURY!" The Wolf Ranger yelled, doing a roundhouse kick, getting his Megazord to do it as well.

"CHARGE!!" The Rhino Ranger called, as he stood atop his Rhino Zord, Control Dagger drawn.

After all the rangers had shouted out their commands, all the zords made a bee-line for Eelvil.

"Uh-oh! I'm fish food!" Eelvil said attempting to flee. But all the rangers' zords struck him with an incredible force. The rangers cheered from deep within their zords, as Eelvil turned in to a statue and exploded before them.

"That fish is fried!" The Red Ranger cheered.

--

At Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ and Casey made the pizzas, Lily and Theo waited and Fran and Dominic handled the funds. As Casey made a Thrilla Gorilla pizza, he seemed to be putting on the bananas rather aggressively. The bananas were all over the place. RJ looked up on shock.

"Whoa, dude! Be easy with that pizza! Our customers like pizza's that are made with love not…" RJ looked down at the wrecked pizza, "…anger." RJ moved his hands here and there.

Casey stopped and looked off into space.

"RJ…" he began.

"Yeah? What is it, man?" RJ asked in a caring manner.

"How long can Jarrod possibly keep this up?" Casey said, now looking at RJ, "I mean, he's been after us since day one, and hasn't let up. I mean, I love being a ranger, it's just…" Casey said trailing off.

"It's just…what?" RJ asked

"How long can this go on? Jarrod can't lose forever. What do we do if one day someone gets hurt?" Casey said discouraged.

"Hey man we've all been there, feeling…overwhelmed. But you've got to keep fighting, that's what makes us rangers, we may not win every fight, but we prove our strength by not giving up." RJ said. Hearing this made Casey realize how wise of a master RJ really is.

"You're right, Jarrod may have gotten stronger, but so have I. I'm not the cub I was when we first started this. He can't beat me…I won't let him." Casey said, his anger turning into more hatred towards Jarrod.

Casey went to go put the perfect pizzas that RJ crafted into the oven. But something stopped him. RJ had grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Just don't lose your focus, Jarrod is our main enemy but we have others too, don't underestimate them." RJ said, as if warning Casey.

Casey nodded. After he put the pizzas in the oven, he headed up to the loft. That's when Theo and Lily entered the room. Laughing at a joke they were telling. Their smiles left their faces when they saw a too-serious-to-be-RJ look on RJ's face.

"You okay, RJ? You seem a little distracted." Theo inquired.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" Lily said, sweetly as usual.

"Yeah," RJ began hesitantly, "just make sure Casey doesn't let his resentment get the best of him." RJ told them. Theo and Lily looked at each other. Both hoping that the other knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

At the base of Dai Shi, Master Mao gave Dai Shi a disappointed look. He just looked blankly back at Mao.

"Where did you come from? How did you even get in here?" Dai Shi asked, the anger pouring right off his face.

"You know the answer to that, Jarrod. Just like you know that you can't destroy your family." Mao said, Dai Shi's evil gaze not even fazing him.

"Family? I am Dai Shi. I don't have a family. Nor do I want one." Dai Shi said.

"Are you really sure about that? Look deep inside yourself, Jarrod. You know the truth." Mao said, knowing that Dai Shi knew exactly what he meant. Dai Shi thought, he dug through his memories and found one that explained Mao's statements.

--Flashback--

_Jarrod was about fifteen years old. He was a student at the Pai Zhug Academy. He was practicing the art of his moves when he saw a car approach. He had seen this car before, but he wasn't sure where. A couple got out of the car with a boy that looked about ten. The boy was holding a baseball, it seemed to be his favorite thing._

_The mother and the father hugged the boy and got back into the car, although they seemed very hesitant about it. As the car took off, the young boy began to cry, all that was left of the car was the faint smell of the exhaust. The boy dropped his ball and it rolled away, the boy didn't seem to notice because he was too distraught to notice. The ball rolled and hit Jarrod's foot. He looked at the ball and the crying boy. He picked up the ball and handed it to the boy and it seemed to help the boy calm down a little._

"_Thanks, this is my favorite." The boy said with a sniffle. Jarrod nodded and smiled._

_Just then, as two other students were training, one of their animal spirits: the cougar, lost control. It was headed straight for the boy. When Jarrod caught wind of this, he saw the fear in the boy's eyes, he leapt in front of the blast, crashing to the ground. He looked at the boy to make sure he was alright._

_When the student came over to apologize, the boy roared at him. His face resembled that of a tiger. The student just ran in the other direction, not saying a word. After the ordeal, the boy helped Jarrod up._

"_Tiger spirit?" Jarrod asked the boy, beaming with curiosity. The boy just nodded with a sweet grin on his face._

_Then Jarrod heard the car coming back and he ran off. He's not sure why he did but that's what came to mind. The mother grabbed the boy, fighting back tears, the boy hugged her back and they got back in the car. The mother couldn't leave her boy. But before the mother entered the car once more, she looked around the academy, as if she was hoping to see someone there. But she gave up and got back in the car, and before Jarrod knew it—it was gone. _

_--End Flashback—_

When Jarrod was reminded of this he hit his knees. He hit them hard, but the pain was nothing compared to what he had just remembered.

"I…I remember that day. I helped that boy. I helped to bring him comfort. It was one of the few nice things I had done." Jarrod said, starring at the floor, trying not to look at Master Mao.

"Yes, and you know who that little boy was, don't you?" Mao said looking down at Dai Shi, who was still on the floor.

Then, a look of realization hit his face. He knew who the boy was.

"They- they left me. They left me and took him. My own parents left me at Pai Zhug and took…_him._" Dai Shi said, ignoring the question Mao had just asked him. "That's why I wanted to learn the Lion spirit, I wanted to be the strongest, then, even in my loneliness, I would be powerful." Dai Shi for the first time in a long while, had a look in his eyes, a look that Camille had never seen—the look of the real Jarrod.

"And that loneliness had brought out your dark side, and you gave into it. Let the darkness go, Jarrod. Don't destroy your only family Jarrod. Mao said, really believing that he was getting through to Jarrod—even through Dai Shi.

But that look that Dai Shi had, the look of Jarrod, fell off his face and an angry look replaced it.

"Jarrod is gone…I am Dai Shi." Dai Shi said with a smirk that looked more eerie than mean.

"You know what's right, Jarrod." Mao said as his voice began to fade away. Dai Shi got up off the ground and tried to attack Master Mao, but by the time he had gotten there, all that was left was the purple-like glow that Master Mao had left behind.

Dai Shi looked around his lonely quarters, then looked down at the floor.

" I have no family. I have power." Dai Shi sneered, "Mao thinks that Jarrod still remains, but I am all Dai Shi. And brother or not, I _will_ destroy him." Dai Shi seemed pleased with himself. The evil smile on his face has said it all. Then he exited the room, without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

It was Casey's break time a JKP, as well as Theo and Lily's. But Casey decided that he wanted to go for a walk. The others asked to join him but he wanted to be alone. He passed by windows filled with toys, clothes, everything seemed crammed in those little windows. Casey paid no attention to the merchandise, his mind was on other things.

Then a scream filled the silence that he heard in his head. He looked up abruptly. He saw a crowd of all kinds of people running from something. Some falling, others just running as fast as they ever had.

As the crowd began to disperse he saw Dai Shi's black armor peak through.

"Come out and fight me Red Ranger! We still have some unfinished business to settle!" Dai Shi said, seeming overconfident. The way that Dai Shi walked was intimidating in itself, it was as if each step created a booming noise.

Casey ran in front of the Armored menace.

"Don't you ever know when to stop, Jarrod?!" Casey yelled right back at him.

"I'll stop when you are destroyed!!" Dai Shi yelled louder than he ever did. He then made a beeline for Casey.

"If that's the way you want to play!" Casey retorted, opening the pouch on his right thigh, pulling out a pair of sunglasses that were a vibrant red. He put the glasses on his face and hit a button.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey said, then morphed into the Red Ranger. "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" he said with power emitting from his voice.

"Let's finally put an end to this!" Casey yelled, running at Dai Shi.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Dai Shi yelled back.

The two got closer and closer. Neither one was going to back down from this battle, only one was going to walk away victorious. Then Dai Shi stopped and put his hands at his sides, a purple aura was all around him.

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Dai Shi called, as a black and gold lion spirit emerged from him, it floated up, then stopped and headed at Casey.

"Oh yeah?" Casey retorted, " Call to the beast inside—free the tiger!!" He cried as a red tiger came out of him. It too floated up and then headed in Dai Shi's direction.

The animal spirits ran to the opposing sender. Dai Shi was able to deflect the tiger spirit using only his hands. This caused the tiger spirit to fade away in the wind. But not too far from him Casey was attacked by the black lion. Casey flew through the air and hit the ground. He hit so hard that the imp-act caused him to roll.

"Uh! Is that all you got?" Casey said, staggering to regain his balance.

"Not even close!" Dai Shi said, and began to run at Casey, he ran so quickly that even an earthquake could break his speed.

"Whoa!" Casey said, thinking out loud, the image of Dai Shi got closer and closer to him.

Then Dai Shi made an unexpected leap, landing him about a foot from Casey. Casey was caught off guard. Dai Shi put his hands at his sides again, but this time a black aura surrounded him and it was much bigger than the preceding one.

"Zocuato!" Dai Shi exclaimed loudly.

As the black aura surrounded Casey, he put his hands up to try and block it—that was all he could do. When the blast hit it blew Casey away, his ranger powers escaping from him. He hit the ground, crying out loudly in pain. He looked up at Dai Shi, who was now hovering over him.

"Had enough little Tiger?" Dai Shi taunted, looking at the injured figure before him. "You've interfered for the last time, ranger!" Dai Shi exclaimed as he grabbed Casey's arm tightly, and pulling him up to his face. Casey could barely stand the grip Dai Shi had on him, it was tighter than anything he had experienced.

"There's about to be one less ranger." Dai Shi said, preparing a purple orb in his free hand, he brought the orb closer to Casey. Casey did all he could, put his head down and face his fate. Then a voice came from further away, the voice was soft.

"Stop right there Dai Shi!!" Lily called, as Dai Shi looked up he saw four colors, Yellow, Blue, Violet and White.

Even though Dai Shi's tight grip was hurting him, Casey smiled.

"Don't worry buddy we're here!" Theo said, reassuring Casey.

"Yeah, it's over Dai Shi!" RJ said, gesturing his hands still even in ranger form.

"Give it up, your plan's over!" Dominic added.

The rangers darted toward Dai Shi, but stopped suddenly when Dai Shi did something no one suspected. He pulled Casey to his front, using Casey almost like a shield.

"Go ahead! Destroy me, rangers! But then you'll have to say goodbye to your precious leader!!" Dai Shi said, forming yet another purple orb of power in his free hand.

The rangers were stunned. They had no idea what to do.

"What do we do now?!" Lily cried, seeming to be the most worried.

"Uh…." Theo stammered. He had no idea how to solve this.

Casey, meanwhile struggled to break free, but had no such luck.

"Guys, the claw cannon! It's the only way!" Casey yelled to them.

"We can't without you!" Lily exclaimed.

"And you'll be hurt!" RJ added.

Dai Shi tightened his grip.

"Dom, you can take my place, just do it!" Casey ordered.

The rangers looked at one another.

"What'll it be rangers? You destroy me, your leader will be destroyed as well!" Dai Shi sneered. He loved the torment the rangers were experiencing with this decision.

"Wait…" RJ said like a light went off in his head. "Equip the claw cannon, but hold your fire. I'll take care of the rest." RJ explained. The others didn't seem so sure with this plan, but their leader was captured and they had no other choice.

"Whatever you say RJ, but…are you sure?" Theo asked his master.

"Trust me." RJ said. With the confidence radiating in RJ's voice, it was hard to doubt him.

"Decision time rangers!!" Dai Shi said, his voice booming. Casey could help but look nervous.

"Claw Cannon!" Theo, Lily and Dominic yelled. The Claw Cannon appeared as if from no where and the rangers got into there positions. Only difference being, Dominic was in Casey's position. As the others did this, RJ discreetly opened his wolf morpher.

"Charged!" The yellow, blue and white rangers called.

Casey clenched in preparation for the blast.

"Fire!!" The rangers operating that cannon yelled. But nothing came out of the cannon.

"Wolf Beam!!" RJ yelled at the top of his lungs, as a violet beam omitted from his wrist and hit Dai Shi. Casey managed to avert the beam, allowing him an opportunity to break free. He took it. He smiled at the others.

"Nice plan guys!" Casey called out to them.

"No problem!" Lily said, as she jumped for joy.

"Nice going, RJ!" Theo said, giving RJ a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, RJ, that was really awesome!" Dominic added.

"It's all in the wrist!" RJ said, pointing at his wrist with a faint chuckle.

"Finish him, Casey!" Lily called out to him After all, Dai Shi was down and Casey clearly had the advantage…right?

--


	5. Chapter 5

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

Casey pulled out his crimson glasses and morphed into the Red Ranger once again.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey yelled, and just as he beckoned, the sabers arrived in his hands. "Combine!" he added, putting the two shark blades together to make one.

Casey stood above Dai Shi, much like he had done to Casey not long before. Casey pointed his sword at Dai Shi, the blades glistened in the sunlight. Dai Shi had demorphed from the blast and was completely vulnerable.

"Your reign of terror is over, Jarrod! Hyah!!" Casey yelled as he began to swing the sword at Dai Shi, it grew closer and closer to Dai Shi's body.

"FINE!" Dai Shi shouted loudly, which made the other rangers jump.

Casey stopped his blade, Dai Shi had something to say.

"Destroy me! I may be Dai Shi, but I reside within your brother, Jarrod!" Dai Shi said. He saw the Red Ranger pause. He was frozen, the news had literally stopped him in his tracks.

"My…brother?" Casey said, still in the same position he was, sword drawn, hovering over Dai Shi. He felt as if he couldn't move.

"Dai Shi is Casey's _brother_?" Lily commented, looking at the others.

"No!" Theo said, the only word he was able to get out.

"It can't be…can it?" RJ said, for the first time _he_ was the one that was confused.

"Stranger things have been known to happen." Dominic added.

Casey peered down on Dai Shi, and even though he had his helmet on, Dai Shi could feel the burning in his eyes.

"You—you're lying!" Casey said, shaking his hands back and forth.

"Think back little tiger, to that first day that you were at Pai Zhug. Your parents left you there for about half a second before going back to get you." Dai Shi said, luring Casey in with his words. "You cried and cried for your parents to come back and they did, and you left the academy only to show your pathetic face back here a year ago." Dai Shi continued.

Casey took a few steps back, dropping his saber. He hit the ground in disbelief.

"You're the one mom and dad always talked about. They told me I had a brother, but he was lost in an attack at Pai Zhug." Casey said, almost as if he were talking to himself, he couldn't believe the words he was speaking.

"No, Jarrod wasn't destroyed at Pai Zhug. In fact, he helped you when you thought your parents left you." Dai Shi said as he rose from the ground slowly.

"You gave me back my ball, and you…saved me." Casey said in shock. "Why didn't you tell mom and dad you were okay?" Casey asked

"Jarrod didn't know it was them, he went to Pai Zhug at age three and hadn't much of a memory yet." Dai shi answered. "It was later that he found a picture of them in a gift he got for his eighteenth birthday, that he realized who his parents were." Dai shi spoke.

"We thought you were gone." Casey stated, still on the ground.

"Jarrod _is_ gone. Now, as Dai Shi, I will make you pay for the humiliation you caused him that day at Pai Zhug!!" Dai shi said growing angrier by the second. He ran at Casey.

"Zocuato!" Dai Shi yelled as he did before and Casey hurled through the air, slamming into a nearby car. The white metal of the car dented from the impact. The other rangers ran to help Casey, but Dai Shi blasted a purple orb of energy at them, knocking them all pretty far back, crashing into one another.

Dai Shi walked over to where Casey was writhing.

"I won't destroy you yet Red Ranger, I'll just take your powers!" Dai Shi laughed. Casey sat that immobilized from the pain he was feeling. The others staggered to their feet, but couldn't gather the strength to get to Casey no matter how hard they tried.

"Stop!!" Lily cried, a slight crack in her voice.

"Jarrod!!" RJ yelled, as he stood up, and fell right back down.

Dai Shi gathered his powers in an orb of energy, much like the others, only this time the orb was a vibrant orange. All Casey could do was lie there, it was all he could do to keep his head up straight.

Dai Shi held the orb up, it began to flicker and surround Casey, it encircled his entire body and began to slowly drain his powers away. Casey desperately tried to break free from this attack, but it engulfed him.

As the attack continued, Casey's ranger powers faded away from him. He was demorphed and even more powerless against Dai Shi. Casey's cries didn't even seem to bother Dai Shi, for he gave his attack one last blast and Casey fell to the ground once more.

As Casey hit the ground, face down, Dai Shi fell on one knee and looked at him. He looked at him like he was pathetic, and to him—he was.

"Thanks, brother." Dai Shi said eerily and walked off in the distance. He was all too pleased with his actions.

Casey squirmed on the ground, grabbing his chest and shoulder tightly, groaning in pain. The others demorphed and ran to him as quickly as they could. RJ and Lily helped him to his feet.

"You alright, Casey?" RJ said, even though he knew what the answer was.

Casey was breathing heavily and looked very pale.

"I-I'm fine. You guys?" Casey said weakly. The fact that he was asking about the others even in his current state made them smile a little on the inside.

Casey then felt his feet leave from underneath him, then everything went black. All he could hear was voices speaking faintly. The voices sounded worried and rushed. He couldn't make out a word.

--


	6. Chapter 6

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

At Dai Shi's lair, Dai Shi sat on his throne and smiled. He was looking at the most recent orb that he had created—the orb containing Casey's powers. He shifted it back and forth in his hands. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Camille!" He barked and waited for his servant to arrive. She scurried into the room quickly.

"Yes, Dai Shi? What can I do for you?" She said, bowing her head, not even looking Dai Shi in the eyes.

"Bring me a blank Rin Shi warrior. I have a little…present I'd like to give him." He said, looking at the orb.

"Right away, Dai Shi." She responded and left his quarters. She was gone for about thirty seconds before she entered the room again, with a Rin Shi that had no symbol on its head. The Rin Shi hopped along side of her.

"A blank Rin Shi warrior, as you requested." She said, gesturing her hand at the Rin Shi, who just kept hopping. He hopped up to Dai Shi's throne. Dai Shi stood up and looked at the Rin Shi, then at the glowing orb.

"What're you go—" Camille began, but was cut off by Dai Shi.

"SILENCE!" he roared back at her. "Just watch." He said with an evil grin, that even frightened Camille a little.

With that, Dai Shi placed the orb inside the chest of the Rin Shi. The Rin Shi shook and wobbled for a while. Then a red aura surrounded the warrior. Dai Shi could only smile. When the aura cleared, an exact replica of the morphed red rangers stood before Dai Shi. Camille watched in awe.

"If I can't defeat the Red Ranger on my own, I'll just do it with his own powers." Dai Shi said, as the replica before him struck a powerful pose. Dai Shi laughed so loud that it boomed through the base.

--

Back at the loft, Casey was laying in his hammock with a wet cloth on his head. The others stood around him, waiting for him to come back into consciousness. Then Casey opened his eyes slowly, his eyelids felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. When he did open them, he saw the other rangers breathe a sigh of relief.

"Feeling any better, Casey?" he heard a women's voice say. He was still a little out of it. He was just trying to register where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"At the loft. You've been out for close to three hours now." Theo told him.

"Right." Casey said softly, as he remembered the past events that had happened.

"Dai Shi did quite a number on you." Dominic said.

"You mean my brother did quite a number on me." Casey said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Dominic looked away.

"Casey, as much as it may feel like it, Dai Shi and Jarrod are two different beings." RJ stated.

"Well, Jarrod or Dai Shi, it hasn't stopped him from trying to destroy us." Casey said, starring at a spot on the ceiling, hoping that it would make him forget everything.

"And brother or not, you're nothing like him. You're Casey, not Dai Shi's little brother." Lily said, trying to comfort him. Casey gave a slight nod.

"I think that you need to get a little more rest, buddy." RJ said, waving his hands to and fro.

"We'll be downstairs, if you feel the need to talk to someone." Theo said, as he began to walk out of the room with RJ.

"Just try and feel better, okay man?" Dominic added, as he gave Casey a little fist bump, that Casey returned. Then the other male rangers, left the loft. Lily stood, getting ready to leave, adjusting her skirt.

"Do you need anything else, Casey?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Answers." Casey replied, looking back to his focal point on the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" She said, sitting back down on the stool she had placed beside him.

"How could I not have known that Jarrod was my brother? I mean, he saved me once and I didn't even know. Now he's trying to destroy us." Casey said, sitting up slowly, removing the cloth from his forehead.

"He's my brother, Lil. My _brother._ The one that wants to destroy the world is part of me." Casey said, looking sadly at Lily. The look in his eyes brought sadness to her face.

"Casey…" was all she could manage to get out.

"This is my fight. I can't allow any of my friends to be hurt because of my brother's actions." He confided in her. "I feel…helpless." Casey said looking at his hands.

Hearing her leader speak this way upset Lily, she stood up firmly.

"You're not helpless, you're our leader and we need you to be a part of our team!" She said to him with a passion that was deep, even for Lily. "Yeah, he's your brother, but he is also Dai Shi and we were all chosen to defeat him. So you have a hard decision to make. Which is more important: Your brother, or saving the world." She said, looking down at him. Casey looked stunned by Lily's words.

Then the alarms sounded through the loft. Casey and Lily looked at one another. Then Lily began to leave the loft, Casey followed her. When she saw him behind her she stopped.

"Casey, what are you doing? RJ told you to stay put." She said.

Casey looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to make that decision you were talking about." He said to her, he could feel the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure her. With that, he ran out of the loft. Lily stayed behind for a moment. She looked nervous for her friend. Then, with much hesitation, she ran out of the loft.

--


	7. Chapter 7

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

In the city, the rangers all gathered up together. RJ was surprised to see Casey arrive with Lily.

"Casey? What're you doing here? I thought that I told you to rest!" RJ scolded.

"Don't worry, RJ. I'm fine. Any monster my…brother sends out, I wanna help defeat it." Casey said, not believing that was he said was actually true.

"But, Casey," Theo inquired, "We still have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, we want to help you out man, but what good will you be against a monster in your current state?" Dominic said, even Casey thought he had made a good point.

Then, out of nowhere, Casey staggered.

"Casey?" Lily asked, helping him regain his balance.

"Casey, you're hurt, I knew that you should have stayed back at the loft. Go back there and rest up." RJ said with a firm tone.

Casey released his grip that Lily had on him.

" I just got a dizzy spell. A head rush." Casey said, hearing himself lie to the others.

As soon as Casey finished his sentence, a voice came from the distance.

"This is my stop!" A voice said. It resembled Casey's voice, but it was lower by a few octaves.

The rangers turned their attention to the voice, but the glare didn't allow them to see who, or what it was right away.

"What _is_ that?" RJ asked, blocking the sun with his arm, hoping it would allow him to see the mysterious figure.

"It looks like a…"Lily began.

"Another ranger?" Theo finished.

"Be ready for anything guys." Dominic warned them. All of the rangers then got in a battle stance.

When the figure was finally visible, Casey's eyes grew very wide. He heard all the rangers gasp behind him.

"Look familiar?" The figure said, looking exactly like the Red Ranger. He stood there and let the rangers register what was going on. He loved seeing the confusion and worry in their faces.

"Casey," Lily said aloud, "It's you!"

"This day just went from bad, to worse." Casey said looking at the imposter.

"I'm looking for a fight rangers," the imposter said meanly, "And you're my opponents! Meet your match, Red Danger!" he continued.

"We'll give you the fight you're looking for." Casey said with confidence. "Ready, guys?" He called out to the others.

"Ready!" They called back to their leader. Casey, Theo and Lily reached at their sides for their Solar Morphers, then placed them on their face and hit a button to activate it. RJ opened up his Wolf Morpher, and Dominic activated his Rhino Morpher.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" The colorful rangers yelled, morphing into their color of Power Ranger.

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

A color was missing among the rangers, when they looked over, they saw Casey hit the ground.

"Perfect." Red Danger hissed quietly to himself.

"Casey, what's wrong?!" Theo said, running over to him, as RJ helped him up.

"I-I don't know, I can't morph." Casey said, holding up his morpher, as if trying to figure out the problem with it.

"What?!" Theo shouted in disbelief.

"Times up for stalling! Here I come!" Red Danger yelled out, darting for the rangers. He seemed most interested in Casey. He got closer and closer to him, and as he was about to grab him, Lily and Dominic pulled Red Danger back to hold him off.

"Dark Shark Sabers!" Red Danger yelled as a black version of Casey's Shark Sabers appeared in his hands as if from nowhere. He slashed both Lily and Dominic across the chest with each saber, causing them to fall.

"Ready, RJ?" Theo asked, less confident that he was before.

"I hear ya, buddy!" RJ answered.

They both ran at the other red ranger. Casey watched from a few feet away. There was an anger in his eyes because he was unable to help his team mates. RJ and Theo both tried to hi jump kick the enemy, but he ducked causing the two to lose their balance.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo yelled, grabbing the fans from the air. He ran to make a slash at the enemy, but he grabbed Theo's wrists and twisted them fiercely. Theo cried out. Then, Red Danger threw Theo into the air and slashed him with his two dark sabers.

"Enough!" RJ said as he took command, jumping in the air towards Red Danger, with his knees and elbows ready to strike a devastating blow.

"Oh really?" Red Danger remarked, then he did something no one expected. He combined his two Dark Shark Sabers into one long blade.

As RJ was in mid-air, Red Danger swung the sword with all of his might, cutting RJ right in the chest. As RJ fell to the ground like the others, he clutched his chest in pain from the blow.

"Only one left." The evil ranger remarked. Casey took a few steps back, all the while knowing that it didn't make a difference how far he backed away. But then, out of nowhere, Dai Shi appeared in a shroud of black smoke.

"Some leader you turned out to be…little brother." Dai Shi taunted. "Can't even protect your buddies in battle."

Casey squeezed his hands in the tightest of fists.

"Make sure the others don't interfere." Dai Shi said, looking at Red Danger.

"Yes, Master." The red imposter responded. He headed over to the other rangers that were still fighting to get up to their feet.

"You…this is all your fault! Give me back my ranger powers, Jarrod!" Casey screamed, so loudly that it even shocked his teammates.

"I would, little tiger, but your powers are working for me now. Which means now I can destroy you!" Dai Shi cried as he leapt at Casey. Casey tried his best to stay on the defensive, since he didn't have his ranger powers, there wasn't much he could do against Dai Shi.

Lily looked up at the two brothers engaged in battle.

"Uh-oh! Guys look over there!" She said, pointing in the direction of Dai Shi and Casey.

"We've got to help him!" RJ added.

"I agree, but we have our own problems right now!" Theo said, pointing at Red Danger, who was watching them like a hawk.

"Let's divide and conquer!" Dominic suggested. Then all the rangers made it to their feet.

"What's this? Ready for more?" Red Danger said to them.

"Dom and Theo, you go and help Casey, Lily and I will ward off this imposter!" RJ said. And after a quick nod from the both of them, Theo and Dominic and ran in the opposing direction of RJ and Lily.

RJ and Lily were able to hold off Red Danger long enough for Dominic and Theo to slip through. Mean while, Dai Shi formed a purple ball of energy and shot it at Casey, who flew into a metal fence.

"Had enough yet, cub?" Dai Shi said coldly.

Anger burned in Casey's eyes, the nickname "cub" had always been a sore spot with him. As Dai Shi got closer to Casey, Dominic and Theo jumped in front of him, blocking him from Casey.

"Stop right there, Dai Shi!" Dominic said

"Oh, more to destroy? Perfect." Dai Shi said, as if not threatened by his two new opponents at all. He got yet another ball of energy ready to fire at them.

Meanwhile, RJ and Lily's battle had gone in the other direction. Red Danger had the both of them at his mercy. They felt paralyzed on the ground.

"Is this all? Pathetic. You rangers are weaker than I expected." Red Danger said, aiming his sword at their heads as they watched from the ground.

"Evil Spirit of the Tiger, be free!" Red Danger called out, as a red tiger with evil glowing yellow eyes made it's way for RJ and Lily. As the evil tiger made impact, it threw RJ and Lily a few yards. When they hit the ground, yet again, they demorphed.

"We're not strong enough to beat him." RJ said, knowing that he was stating the obvious.

"You're telling me!" Lily said to RJ's comment.

Little did they know, that a few moments later, Dominic and Theo were about to join them. The Jaguar and the Rhino, skidded across the floor and stopped right next to the Wolf and the Cheetah. Dai Shi's orbs had gotten stronger since last time.

"What do we do now?!" Theo said with pain in his voice.

"All we can do…wait." RJ said, with all the strength that he could muster.

--


	8. Chapter 8

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

Casey got up and stood right up in front of Dai Shi.

"Enough of this, Jarrod. You want to fight someone. Try me." Casey said with and attitude like he was invincible.

"No, Casey, you can't!" Theo cried out, holding out his arm. Dominic could only let out a gasp.

"You can't morph!" Lily said, knowing that Casey was aware of this fact.

"You'll be destroyed!" RJ shouted as he tried to get up, but fell right back to the ground.

Dai Shi let out an eerie chuckle.

"Listen to them, ranger. You don't stand a chance against me and my powers." Dai Shi sneered, looking up at his enemy slowly.

"You may be right about that, but you'll have to live with the fact that you destroyed your own brother." Casey said with incredible anger, with a little sadness behind it.

Dai Shi leapt quicker than Casey had ever seen, he landed right before him, grabbing Casey's red uniform jacket.

"I have no brother, I am not Jarrod, I am Dai Shi!!" Dai Shi roared, tightening his grip on Casey's jacket.

"Maybe," Casey's said, looking him square in the eyes, "but I know that somewhere in there is Jarrod."

After a pause that seemed to last a lifetime, Dai Shi made an attempt to attack Casey with a leg sweep, but Casey averted the attack with a swift jump, and the force of it all made Dai Shi lose his grip on him. Then Casey tried something risky, he grabbed Dai Shi's arm and held it behind him. Dai Shi struggled to break free.

"If you're in there Jarrod, listen! You don't know the whole story! We were told that you were killed that day of the attack at Pai Zhug!!" Casey yelled at the figure he was holding. Dai Shi broke free for a moment, but Casey grabbed his arm once again, only this time, pinning Dai Shi to the ground. Casey was surprised at his own strength.

"The only reason that they came back for me that day was because they didn't want to risk losing another son!" Casey explained with passion in his voice

The other rangers got on their feet, but Red Danger made it so they couldn't go any further. He held his weapon out, showing that, if one were to try and escape, they would feel the wrath of is blade.

Casey's grip on Dai Shi started to weaken, because Casey's arms were tired from holding him down, he knew he had a small window of time left.

"You were all they talked about, how sad they were that they lost you, and the regrets they had. I tossed and turned in bed for years, because I knew that I had a brother I never had a chance to meet!" Casey said, his arms feeling like they were on fire. Dai Shi grew angrier the longer Casey held him.

"But it was you that day that saved me! Now look at you!" Casey said, looking down at Dai Shi, pulling on his arm a little harder.

The other rangers looked at one another, stunned by the words that Casey had spoke.

Casey's arms couldn't take anymore, and surprisingly, Dai Shi had stopped struggling. Dai Shi stood up, and faced away from Casey, almost as if he felt shame.

"Please, Jarrod. Stop all of this evil and let us help you." Casey said, all the anger in his voice had melted away. His voice sounded that of a friend—a brother.

Dai Shi looked up slowly.

"We may be brothers, Red Tiger," Dai Shi said, preparing a ball of energy that Casey failed to notice, "but I'll never let you help me!!" Dai Shi yelled loudly.

The others tried to warn Casey about the impending attack, but Red Danger gestured his sword, telling them in that one motion, that that was not a good idea, and all of them were to weak to fight anymore.

The orb launched at Casey, who was surprised to see this attack coming. He thought he had gotten through to Jarrod. When the attack hit, Casey flew backwards and landed close to the others.

Dai Shi looked satisfied, but a little shaken as well. Had Casey's words gotten through to him?

"Until we meet again, rangers." Dai Shi said, motioning his head for Red Danger to join him. He did. And the two of them teleported out of sight.

The rangers were surprised as to why Dai Shi left. He had the advantage, this was his chance. Maybe Jarrod had control of Dai Shi in that brief moment. With that thought in mind, the rangers ran to Casey's aid and helped him up.

"Dude, you okay?" Theo said, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, that was a nasty fall you took." Lily said, the same concern came from her eyes.

Casey dusted himself off, sadness in his eyes.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no." Casey responded as he walked away.

"Casey!" Lily said, in a weak attempt to stop him. But he didn't stop, he just kept walking.

"We have to do something, or this is only going to get worse." Dominic said with a faint sigh.

"True, but I may have an idea." RJ said mysteriously.

--


	9. Chapter 9

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

Back at Dai Shi's lair, he and his accomplice entered the throne room. Red Danger stopped, but Dai Shi kept heading for his throne.

"Dai Shi!" Red Danger shouted loudly, the sheer volume in his voice was enough to make Dai Shi turn around and face him. "You had the rangers and you let them slip away! What were you thinking?!" he continued.

Dai Shi growled loudly and rushed right up into Red Danger's face, he pushed him with so much force, that the victim went crashing into one of the many nearby pillars in the room. Dai Shi went up to him again.

"Don't EVER question my methods! Unless you want to have the same fate as the rangers, you had better watch that mouth of yours." Dai Shi said with a cold tone. Red Danger gave a slight shudder in fear.

"Y-your right, Dai Shi. My deepest apologies." Red Danger said, still quaking with fear from Dai Shi's previous words. With that, Dai Shi backed away from him, and Red Danger removed his back from the pillar.

"Good. Now make yourself scarce. I'll let you know if I require your assistance." Dai Shi said. Red Danger gave him a nod, then turned to exit the room. He left so quickly, he practically ran.

Dai Shi made it to his throne and sat upon it. He leaned back to make himself comfortable. He looked off to nothing in particular.

"I don't know if what the Red Ranger said was true, but regardless, I am going to destroy the rangers. Brother or no brother." Dai Shi said to himself within his chambers.

--

At the loft, Casey was training vigorously with his shark sabers. Not the real ones, just the old ones that RJ had fashioned out of plastic he had recycled. Casey swung the sabers at his target for the moment: a punching bag. He took both sabers in his hands, crossed his arms and ran at his target. But somewhere along the way, he lost his balance and crashed into RJ's chair. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Whoa," Casey heard the voice say, "Easy with the chair, man, it's my baby." The voice continued. It was no other than RJ.

Seeing that it was RJ, and how he caught him abusing the chair red handed, Casey moved the chair back to it's former position.

"Oh, sorry, RJ. I was just training for my next battle with brother dearest. I really don't feel like failing for a third time." Casey said, placing the plastic sabers in RJ's green chair. "It's all the more complicated for me now that I can't morph." Casey continued, looking more discouraged than RJ had ever seen him.

"Well, anger is a tricky emotion. It puts people off. One minute you can think that you have mastered something, then—bam, anger sets in and ruins all your sense of concentration." RJ explained. He was so wise, no wonder he was a master.

"You're right, as usual, RJ. But how am I supposed to get my ranger powers back? It's the only way that I can defeat Jarrod." Casey said, still not sounding like he had all his confidence back.

"Uh, wrong-o, my tiger friend. You don't need your ranger powers to defeat Jarrod, your ranger powers are just extra. All you need to defeat him is already inside you. You had it before you became a Power Ranger, and you have it now. You just need to find it again." RJ said, sounding more like a brother to Casey than Jarrod ever could.

With that, Casey finally let out a smile.

"Don't you ever get tired of being right?" Casey said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Not so far, ha ha!" RJ said, moving his hands in rhythm with his words.

"Now, I have a plan that will defeat Dai Shi's latest goon, and get you your powers back." RJ explained to the tiger.

"Great…but I thought that I didn't need my powers for my fight?" Casey asked in utter confusion.

"You don't really _need_ them, but it'd be nice to have them back, just in case you ever _do_ need them for something. But for this plan to pan out, we need you." RJ said, looking at Casey's face trying to figure out if he was on board, before he even answered.

"I'm in." Casey responded.

--


	10. Chapter 10

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

Later that same day, the rangers went to the plains of Ocean Bluff. All of the rangers were in their ranger form—all with the exception of Casey.

"You know what to do, Casey. And remember, if you don't make it back before sunset, you'll lose your ranger powers for good." RJ warned him. "And above all," RJ added, "Be careful."

"I always am." Casey said with a smile to his team and ran off ahead, while the others stayed behind.

"I sure hope that your plan works, RJ. Think he'll be okay?" Lily said, sounding worried for Casey.

"He'll be fine, Lil." Theo said with a roll of his eyes.

"Casey's the leader of this team, he can do it." Dominic said. His words seemed to bring Lily comfort. "And besides, we have this covered." Dominic added.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope that Casey has Dai Shi covered." Theo said, bringing the worry right back into Lily's face.

--

Casey came to a more rocky part of the plains. He was alone.

"Jarrod!!" Casey shouted loudly, "You want another fight?! Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!" Casey was trying to lure Dai Shi out, and he knew his taunts would do just that.

"You rang?" Dai Shi said, appearing as if from nowhere, landing on a small cliff that overlooked the plains. The setting sun behind him gave his face an even more evil essence.

"Yeah, I want to finish what we started." Casey said, pointing up to him.

"You got it, but first, let me send your friends a little present to make sure they don't interfere." Dai Shi said, summoning Red Danger. He appeared right next to him.

"Go destroy the others, me and the cub have some unfinished business." Dai Shi said, looking at his red partner.

"Yes, master!" Red Danger said, giving a quick bow before he ran off.

"Perfect…" Casey said, quietly to himself, nodding his head slightly.

Dai Shi looked back to Casey.

"Just you and me…little brother." Dai Shi stated, trying to get under the red rangers skin.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not my brother. Just my opponent." Casey said, brushing off Dai Shi's last comment.

Dai Shi chuckled quietly to himself.

"You sure you want to fight me? Even without your powers?" Dai Shi said

"I don't need my powers to defeat you. A different type of brother taught me that." Casey said, referring to RJ. As far as Casey was concerned, RJ was the brother he never got to know.

"How touching." Dai Shi said with disgust. "Whatever the case may be, today, you will be destroyed!" Dai Shi added, leaping off of the cliff he was on. When he hit the ground, he threw his cloak off of his body, and transformed into his Lion Armor. He stood face to face with Casey.

"You ready?" Dai Shi said with an evil tone.

"Bring it." Casey said, not at all fazed.

--

Back with the other rangers, Red Danger appeared in front of them.

"Ah, rangers, we meet again!" Red Danger said, walking closer to them, holding both of his arms out.

"There he is." Lily said, getting ready for anything.

Theo let out a loud gasp.

"Just stick to the plan guys." RJ said, reassuring them.

"You said it!" Dominic said.

"Let's get this battle started!" Red Danger said, making a beeline for the rangers.

"Lily, Theo, go!" RJ commanded them.

"Let's go, T!" Lily said, looking at Theo.

"Right on, Lil!" Theo responded, and the two of them ran full force to the evil red ranger.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo yelled loudly, as his two fans of blades vaporized in his hands.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily also yelled, her weapon doing the same.

The blue and yellow rangers struck their weapons over and over at the imposter. Lily had wrapped her mace around the enemy's arms, and Theo slashed him again and again with his fans. With each hit, sparks and smoke flew out of the target.

Red Danger fell backwards from the blows, but it seemed that right as he fell, he was up again.

"Well, well. The Cheetah and the Jaguar fighting the Tiger. Small world, huh?" Red Danger said, making his way right back at Theo and Lily.

"We already have a tiger on our team!" Theo began.

"And it's not you!" Lily finished for him. Then the Cheetah and the Jaguar did a double team type move and kicked Red Danger simultaneously. All this did was send the opponent back a few steps.

AS RJ watched the fight, he noticed the sun's faint glare in his eyes. He put his hand up to block the light, but he noticed that the sun was barely peaking through the mountains.

"We have to step this plan up! We're running out of time!" RJ said, putting his hand down, seeing the sun fade away.

--


	11. Chapter 11

In the cool chambers of Dai Shi's base, Dai Shi stood

--

Casey was warding off Dai Shi's punches and kicks nicely. Casey took the opportunity to get a few of his blows in. Much to his surprise, he did, sending Dai Shi staggering backwards.

"But how? How can you still be powerful without your ranger powers?!" Dai Shi roared.

"Like I said before, I don't need my powers to defeat you!" Casey said his confidence could be heard in his voice.

"Don't get to cocky!" Dai Shi said, grabbing Casey by his right arm, throwing him high upwards. As Casey made his decent, Dai Shi gave him a hard slash across the chest.

Casey cried out loudly, grabbing his chest where Dai Shi had struck him. He fell into the plain's grass. After a moment, he found the strength to stand back up again.

"The tiger's still so tame." Dai Shi said, looking at Casey, and evil grin plastered on his face.

"Tame?" Casey said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll show you tame."

Dai Shi didn't know what Casey was about to do. He was caught slightly off guard. Casey put his arms at his sides.

"Call to the beast inside, free the tiger!" Casey shouted, shoving his hands outward, sending the red tiger spirit hurling towards Dai Shi. The tiger spirit clawed at Dai Shi then disappeared. Dai Shi fell on his back and demorphed.

"I don't…understand…how?" Dai Shi said, stunned by the turn of events. He thought Casey would be the one defeated on the ground, and him triumphant.

"I'm the top cat." Casey said with a smirk. Dai Shi growled furiously at the tiger's remark. Casey looked down at Dai Shi. He made a fist.

"Do it! Take your shot and destroy me!" Dai Shi said, grabbing his right shoulder tightly.

Casey roared and let his fist move closer to Dai Shi. But right before it hit him, he stopped. Dai Shi looked at the fist that was so close to his face, a piece of paper couldn't have come between them. Dai Shi shook a little.

"Why'd you stop, ranger?" Dai Shi asked.

Casey pulled his fist away from Dai Shi's face.

"Because if I didn't, I'd be no better than you." Casey said, standing up, looking at the sun that wasn't even visible over the mountains anymore. With that, he ran off.

Dai Shi struggled to sit up, when Camille appeared.

"Dai Shi!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Dai Shi didn't answer her. He just looked at Casey's running figure getting further and further away.

--

"Dominic, go!" RJ yelled as the other ranger's battle raged on.

"Got it! Rhino Blade!!" Dominic yelled, slashing Red Danger with his blade, assisting Theo and Lily. Red Danger stumbled around greatly.

"Ugh!" Red Danger groaned, "NO!"

"Now for the finishing touch!" RJ shouted, leaping at Red Danger. "Wolf Beam!" he continued, shooting violet beams out of his wrist at great speeds. The beams overtook Red Danger.

Casey ran onto the scene. Red Danger fumbled around, the red orb of power exiting his body.

"Casey, the orb!" RJ yelled to him, pointing at the red light.

Casey turned his attention to it. Casey ran to get it as fast as he could. He jumped to grab the orb.

"I'm…not…done…yet." Red Danger said weakly shooting a harsh blast at Casey just as he grabbed the orb. The blast had caused everything around them to be shrouded in smoke.

"What's going on?!" Lily said with fright.

"I can't see a thing?!" Theo said looking around from side to side.

"Did he get the orb?" RJ said, stepping forward.

"I don't know!" Dominic added.

As the smoke cleared, two red rangers stood about twenty feet away from one another. They didn't face each other, but they were aware of the other's presence.

"Which one's the _real _red ranger??" Lily asked, looking at one, then at the other.

Then one of the red rangers hit one knee. The others gasped. Then the other red ranger turned around. An electricity like essence was all around him, smoking. After that, he fell to the ground in a single motion, and exploded into nothingness.

The other rangers looked at each other with worry. They didn't know if it was their friend, or foe that had fallen. The surviving ranger stood up and walked to the others. Not saying a word.

"Casey?" Theo said with confusion.

"Is that you?" RJ said with a similar tone.

The mysterious red ranger hit a button on the side of his helmet and demorphed. A red aura was all around the figure, you couldn't make out the face. When the aura around the ranger cleared, Casey emerged from it.

"Who else would it be?" Casey said with a wide grin.

"CASEY!!" all of the rangers shouted. Patting Casey on the back and hugging him.

"But how?" Lily said, bubbling with happiness.

"Gotta love the tiger spirit!" Casey said happily.

"Where's Dai Shi?" Theo asked with great anticipation of the answer.

"Yeah, is he gone?" Dominic added.

Casey let out a small sigh.

"For now he his, but he'll be back." Casey said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"How are you about the whole, Dai Shi/Brother ordeal?" RJ asked moving his hands about. "You may have to face him again one day. Are you okay with that?"

Then a smile hit Casey's face. A kind of smile the others hadn't seen before. He gave a nod.

"You guys are my family. My new family, and that's all I need." Casey said, looking at each ranger individually. The other rangers smiled. Things were back to normal…at least as close to normal as they were going to get.

--

The End

**A/N: Thanks so much to anybody who took the time to read this. All of your opinions matter to me. If you didn't like it, please don't flame. If you did like it, I am working on another story that should be on here soon. So, thanks again! **


End file.
